


Dean Liking Sam’s Girlfriend

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 8





	Dean Liking Sam’s Girlfriend

~Being the only girl that makes him weak at the knees  
~Dean being jealous every time Sam kisses you and hugs you  
~Always feeling like the third wheel  
~Always pairing up with you on hunts saying it’s because he will get distracted and not do his job right but secretly he just wants to spend more time with you  
~Deans heart breaking when you say “I love you Sam”  
~Breaking up yours and Sam’s private time  
~Secretly praying that you and Sam will end  
~Getting cranky with Sam every time you’s fight  
~Fighting the urge to kiss you when you’s are alone  
~Every time he makes you smile or laugh he falls more in love with you  
~Drinking a whole lot of alcohol just to drown out the images of you and Sam together  
~Sleeping with other woman just to fill the void {not that it works}  
~Having dirty nasty thoughts about you  
~Masturbating to the sounds of your moans  
~Dreaming about you (includes wet dreams)


End file.
